


Barry Daddy I Presume?

by GachMoBrea, JoeFandome



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Are they preventable?), AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Barry is Len's DAD, Barry meets another Barry, Birthday Party, Chapters with Different POVs, Different Earth Speedster Meetings, Dont get a headache!, Earth Portal TIme Manipulation, F/M, Family, I don't know what else to tag..., MEH Title., OOC, SPOILER TAGS!!!, Shock, WHAT?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeFandome/pseuds/JoeFandome
Summary: Now, for what you've all been waiting for! Or, for what that guy, (yeah, you, I see you there behind the screen), has been waiting for!Earth-1 Barry meets the Barry of Len's new world (affectionately named Earth-4 Barry).Terrible Summary, but hopefully a better story!  ^_^**Each Chapter is a Different POV. The Chapters are Titled according to whose POV it is.**(So, technically, it's just one story and I cheated. But that's neither here nor there.)





	1. Earth-1 Barry

Barry's mind reminds him of a conversation he had with Cisco as he runs through the portal.  
"To add to my already magnificent genius, I've added a feature to the tracker-camera. It can detect someone from our world, not including you Barry. So when you get close to the kid, if he turns out to be some time warped version of Captain Cold, it will beep loud and clear for you. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"And this big red button on the side?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Only push it when you want to come back. Make sure you're in the same spot too. It'll reactivate the portal. I'm not sure how many times it'll work, so just do it once, alright?"  
"Only push the red button once and in the same spot. Got it."  
"Also, this is like our fourth earth? I'm totally counting other Jay's earth as number three. So, we'll call them Earth-4 versions of ourselves."  
Barry comes out the other side of the portal to Earth-4 and stops in the middle of the street to get his bearings.  
Everything looks the same way it does on his Earth. The street names are even the same. It doesn't take long for him to know where to go and he immediately runs towards Joe's house.

He stops again just outside the back fence and is surprised to hear several voices shouting out "Len!"  
Thinking the worst, the speedster rushes to the backyard only to stop once again in shock as he watches so many familiar faces, and a few unfamiliar, motioning to the small boy from his STAR Labs as they try to get a picture of him blowing out his candles.  
"Hey, look!" a brunette boy points to him. "The Flash is here!"  
Barry watches this Earth's version of himself turn to stare at him and he gawks right back at him.  
Then the speedster catches sight of both of his parents, ALIVE!  
"Uh, surprise!" Henry Allen laughs a little as he motions to the hero. "I, uh, I got the hero to come and see Len for his birthday," the man claps a little and the unfamiliar faces start cheering for Earth-1 Barry.  
"How sweet of you!" a woman who was standing next to this Earth's Nora Allen compliments Barry. "Lenny, isn't it nice of the hero of Central City to come and see you?"  
A teenager walks from the group to pull Barry into a hug. She whispers, "Thanks for saving my baby cousin, Flash."  
"I think that marks the end of the festivities," a Wells in a wheelchair remarks, turning the contraption to look the hero over carefully. "Mr. Allen, maybe it's best you tend to your guests?"  
"Right!" this Earth's Barry smiles too big as he looks to the unfamiliar faces. "Sorry guys, uh, Len you see, he's supposed to go with the speedster for a run around the city. So, uhm, so thanks for coming, but we've got to wrap this up a little early. Sorry."  
"That's fine, Barry," one of the guests assures the other Barry. "I've got to take the girls to dance anyway. Come on, ladies!"  
The other guests are equally understanding and all say their goodbyes, getting in a picture with The Flash before they go.

Barry smiles for them, all the while feeling the world spin faster than it ever had when he ran as The Flash.

The teenager and woman who spoke to him before are the last to leave, but the second they're out of sight, this world's Barry has him in the house and pinned to a wall.  
"Who are you?" this Barry demands, voice low and threatening. "What do you want?"  
"It's another Flash, another speedster," Earth-4 Cisco stares at the two. "He looks exactly like you in that cowl, so is it another you? Another Barry? Do you know what this could mean? There are more universes, or worlds, with other Barrys in them! That means, there's another Cisco. I could be the Scarlett Speedster in another universe!"  
"Yes, Ramon, but in this universe you're the excited scientist who just confirmed the identity of our speedster to some stranger," the wheelchair bound Wells scolds the genius.  
"I, they, I," Barry wants to explain things. Tell the other him he's not there to harm them, but he can't stop staring at his parents. No, this world's version of his parents. This Henry and Nora Allen are clinging to each other nervously as they watch the two speedsters.  
The other Barry follows his line of sight and his arm slacks in his hold until he completely lets him go.  
"Hey," the other Barry's tone has completely changed with his posture, it's soft and concerned now. "Are you okay?"  
Barry starts to slowly come out of his daze to answer, when he notices that the tracker is going crazy and he remembers what he's here for. He shakes his head, pushing from the wall and taking a few steps away for some breathing room but the other Barry follows after him and there's a small noise.  
They both look down to see Len on the ground, holding his head and this Barry immediately picks the boy up to check him over.  
"You okay, Len?" this Barry asks worriedly, frowning when Len winces as he touches his head. "Did you hit you head when you fell, son?"  
'Son' repeats loud in clear in Barry's head, making him stare at his other self and the boy in his arms completely unable to move.  
A tiny movement finally shakes his head out of shock. Len has burrowed into his Dad, this Barry's shoulder, and is shaking.  
"I came because of him," Barry tells them, seeing what worry looked like on his own face through this Barry. "I-He came to my world and I was worried about him."  
"He was phasing through other worlds?" Earth-4 Cisco's eyes go big. "We never knew what kind of powers Len was growing in to. We assumed they hadn't developed yet, but the whole time he was taking trips to other worlds?" He lets out a short, impressed whistle. "So, he showed up in your earth? How often? What happened there?"  
"He just showed up in our STAR Labs," Barry finally removes his mask so that they can see what they already suspected, another Barry Allen. He doesn't want them to fear him. He just wants to make sure that Snart was okay. Plus, the sensor wouldn't stop blaring in his ear, so be was having a hard time concentrating.  
"How long ago was that?" this earth's Caitlin asks.  
"Three weeks." They all look surprised at his answer. "What?"  
"It's been three months for us," the scientist explains, looking over to Len still hiding in his father's arms. "Len? Have you been having any more bad dreams?"  
The little boy shakes his head, trying to burrow even deeper into the other speedster's arms as he does so.  
"You figured out a way to stop it?" Barry asks, guessing the reason for the woman's concern.  
"Yes. It appeared that Len was developing metahuman powers but his body was too weak to handle it and it was causing him to have a high fever along with other symptoms, so I developed a shot to dampen the affects. With the help of Rathaway and Dr. Wells," Caitlin motions to the wheelchair bound scientist who still looked wary of the second speedster.  
"How did you guys get metahumans?" Barry asks. His mother is still alive in this world, so logic would suggest that there wasn't a Reverse Flash here, but Eobard Thawne could still be hiding in the background somewhere with a different target in mind. Even though Barry's instincts told him otherwise, this Wells could still be a counterfeit.  
"Oh, well," Caitlin hesitates.  
"My ego caused a machine called a particle accelerator to explode," Wells answers for the other scientist. "It send out a wave that messed with the DNA of the innocent citizens of Central City, while killing my wife and unborn child as well as taking my ability to walk."  
The words are direct and succinct, devoid of emotion or feeling and it sends a pang of guilt for asking the question.  
This world's Barry walks over to Wells and pats him on the shoulder. "It was a mistake, Dr. Wells. One you've paid plenty for."  
"Well, that's debatable," the older man grumbles a little before raising his voice, "How did you come into your powers? I'm assuming a similar event happened on 'your earth'?"  
"Yeah, bu-" Barry stops himself from saying, 'but it was done on purpose by an evil Well doppelgänger who was really a murdering speedster named 'Eobard Thawne'. He doesn't want this world's Team Flash to second guess their friend just because of what happened to him. Instead he says, "But some of the details are different."  
"That would make sense since you come from another earth, which is," Cisco scoffs. "Awesome!"  
"What kind of differences do you have?" Earth-4 Barry asks.  
"Well, our Ronnie-wait!" Barry belatedly remembers that the camera was mounted to his cowl and now that he removed the thing it was just recording the sky. He reaches back and removes it as carefully as he can and re-mounts it to his head like a makeshift crown.  
"What's that?" Earth-4 Cisco points to the device. "And did my double make it?"  
"Yes, my Cisco made it and it's a camera," Barry explains smiling along with his friend's double. "It's sending video feed back to my earth so that my friends can keep an eye on me."  
"That's practical," Wells comments looking over to Earth-4 Cisco. "Why don't you ever think like your counterpart?"  
"Ouch much," the younger scientist puts a hand to his chest.  
"You were saying about Ronnie?" Earth-4 Caitlin crosses her arms as she glances over to the man right behind her who's holding a young boy with brown hair.  
"He's," Barry frowns, regretting his decision to say anything. "He's dead. He died saving Central City from a singularity that was tearing it apart."  
"No, Dad," the boy tightens his hold on his father while Ronnie puts a hand to the boy's back.  
"It's okay, Mick," Earth-4 Ronnie soothes the boy. "I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me. Relax."  
'Mick?!' Barry blinks. He did NOT see that coming. This earth's Ronnie had a similar looking chest piece to his world's Ronnie, so he assumes the man can also become Firestorm. But for him to have Mick Rory as his son?  
Caitlin joins the man, adding her hand to the mix as they keep the boy calm.  
"I take it he's not the only one who's gone from your earth?" Wells surmises. He glances over to Nora and Henry Allen.  
Barry sighs, "Yeah. I lost both my parents on my earth."  
"You poor thing," Iris comments sympathetically, putting an arm around Earth-4 Barry to rest her her hand on Len's back. It's then that Barry notices the ring on her finger and he smiles.  
"Don't tell me you lost your Iris too?" Earth-4 Barry puts his hand over his wife's as his eyes widen in alarm.  
"No!" Barry assures him quickly. "No, she and I...We just haven't gotten that far in our relationship is all."  
"What about me?" Earth-4 Joe asks, standing behind the couple. "Am I dead?"  
"I think it's a little harsh to think everyone in Earth-2 Barry's life is dead," Cisco comments sarcastically.  
"You're still very much alive, Joe," Barry smiles at him. "In fact, you're like a father to me. You practically raised me."  
Henry and Nora finally step close enough to Barry to touch him if he just reached out.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your family," Nora tells him softly, making him miss her even more than he normally did. "I can't imagine not being in my son's life. I know we're not the same woman, even though I don't completely understand it. But I also know how much your mother must have loved you and how proud she would have been for the man you've become."  
"Thanks," Barry smiles at her, holding back tears.  
"It's amazing," Henry remarks in amazement. He motions to both Barrys, "It's like you two are identical twins!"  
That makes a few of them laugh, including Barry.  
"So," Earth-4 Cisco rubs his hands together. "Why don't you explain this multiple earth science of yours?"

Barry does, making sure to warn them about earths with evil versions of themselves and the dangers of messing with opening portals and singularities.  
He also makes a point to warn Earth-4 Barry about time travelling and the Time Wraiths that will go after him if he tried it.  
"Sounds like more risk than reward," Earth-4 Iris comments with a frown. She looks to her husband. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no time travelling for you mister."  
Earth-4 nods but there's a far away look to his eyes Barry recognizes from himself. He is thinking about it.  
"It's not worth it," Barry tells his double. "With every good change you think you're making, a worse one could be made or you lose something you weren't expecting."  
He gives Len a meaningful look and his double snaps out of his thoughts to nod to him.  
"No time travelling. Got it."  
"Speaking of alterations we cannot undo," Wells speaks up, having been quiet during the previous conversations. "I think this Barry should return to his earth before it becomes too late for him to do so."  
Barry looks to a clock and realizes how long he's been gone. He had gotten so caught up taking in this new version of his friends that hours have passed. He hasn't even gotten around to figuring out a way to talk to Len.  
"I, uh, well," Barry stands with the others, mind trying to come up with a good excuse to say but coming up empty. "You're right. I should....go."  
He decides to try coming back later when it's just Earth-4 Barry. Maybe he can explain his reason for being there without letting Len's secret out.  
They walk him to the back door and he waves before putting his cowl back on, then replacing the camera and flashing out of there.

Barry goes around the block a few times then stops right back at the fence to pace out of sight. He doesn't expect little Len to come and find him.  
"Len?" he keeps his voice low as he crouches down to make sure no one sees him.  
"Scarlett," Len smirks at him. "How're things back home?"  
"So it IS you!" Barry flinches at his high pitched voice and instantly lowers it. "What's going on? Why are you pretending to be this Barry's son?"  
"It's not pretend, Barry," Len tells him with a sad smile. "I AM this earth's son."  
"No you're not," he tries to make the other see reason. 'Maybe he's spent so much time on this earth that he forgot who he really is?'  
"You're overthinking," the miniaturized criminal sighs. "Or maybe I'm underexplaining."  
"What do you mean?" Barry is completely confused. Didn't Snart want to go back home? Why isn't he begging Barry to bring him back with him?  
"Leonard Allen died, Barry," Len looks up to the sky. "When the Oculus blew it threw me into this earth." He looks back to Barry. "And into this body. When my, consciousness I suppose, got jammed into this Len's body it some how saved the body but the kid is gone. I'm the only thing this Barry has left."  
"It's like..."  
"I've been given a second chance," Len nods. "I've made my piece with it, Barry. I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same and keep my true identity to yourself. Well," he waves at the camera. "I guess you and the nerd squad."  
"Len?" Iris's voice calls out. "Are you out here?"  
"Coming Momma!" Len calls back, then he winks to Barry, "I better go. The parents are calling. We've been through a lot and if I don't hurry, my Dad will get worried."  
"Your....Dad..." Barry can't believe what he hears from his old arch nemesis. Len turns back to the hole in the fence where he came from but Barry stops him, body moving without his permission to pull the man-turned-boy into his arms. He whispers, "I hope you've found happiness, Len."  
"Don't get too mushy on me, Scarlett," the boy chuckles, turning in his arms to actually hug him back, further surprising Barry. "Take care of my sister for me, will you? Hit Cisco a few times if he tries to hit on her."  
"Absolutely," Barry assures him, finally letting him go. His heart aches as the little boy sneaks through the fence and he hears him calling out for his mother.  
"What were you doing?" Barry can hear Earth-4 Iris ask.  
"I saw a trapped bird in the fence and let it free," Len replies.  
"That's so sweet," other Iris remarks sweetly. "My little hero."  
"Thanks, Mom. I want to make Dad proud by being the best me I can be."  
Barry knows Len is using the opportunity to send him a message; further assure him that he was happy right where he was. He starts to walk away as he hears Earth-4 Iris reply, "I think you already are."  
His thoughts exactly.

Barry runs back to where the portal was and it reappear right in front of him.  
With only a short second look back, he runs through it.

\---


	2. Earth-1 STAR Labs (Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, & Joe)

Team Flash watches as Barry comes out the other side of the portal to Earth-4 and stops in the middle of a street. Everything looks the same way it does on their Earth. The street names are even the same. 

"So far so good," Joe remarks worriedly as he stares at his screen. Each person had their own screen in the Cortex to make it easier to watch Barry. No crowding.

It doesn't take long for the speedster to get his bearings and go to Earth-4's version of Joe's house. Barry stops just outside the back fence and they hear several voices shouting out "Len!"

"Even in other world's Snart's causing problems," Cisco grumbles right before Barry rushes passed the fence to the backyard.

When he stops again everyone stares in shock to the faces surrounding the table. They're all motioning to the small boy from STAR Labs to take his picture while he blows out candles on a birthday cake.  
"Hey, look!" a brunette boy points to Barry. "The Flash is here!"  
Seeing another Barry turn to the camera is strange, but seeing Ronnie and both Allen parents look at them too is even stranger.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin whispers in shock, hands going to her face as tears well up in her eyes.  
"He's alive!" Cisco says unnecessarily. "Their Ronnie is still alive!"

"Uh, surprise!" Earth-4 Henry Allen laughs a little as he motions to the hero. "I, uh, I got the hero to come and see Len for his birthday," the man claps a little and unfamiliar faces start cheering for their Barry. 

"From the way Henry is acting, they know about Barry's powers," Joe comments.  
"We didn't even know if this earth would have powers," Iris states.  
"Or that their Barry would have them," Cisco adds. "Earth-2 Barry wasn't a meta."

"How sweet of you!" a woman who was standing next to Earth-4 Nora Allen compliments Barry. "Lenny, isn't it nice of the hero of Central City to come and see you?"  
A teenager walks from the group to pull Barry into a hug. She whispers, "Thanks for saving my baby cousin, Flash."

"Did she just say-" Caitlin starts, furiously wiping at her eyes.  
"Baby Cousin?" Cisco squeaks.

"I think that marks the end of the festivities," a Wells in a wheelchair remarks, turning the contraption to look the hero over carefully. "Mr. Allen, maybe it's best you tend to your guests?"

"Wells?" Iris frowns.  
"In a wheelchair," Cisco adds. "Could that mean he's evil?"  
"Not all people in wheelchairs are evil, Cisco," Caitlin scolds him. "If Nora Allen is alive, then that means Eobard Thawne never came to kill her."

"Right!" Earth-4 Barry says with what looks like a fake smile. It's the same kind of fake smile their Barry uses. "Sorry guys, uh, Len you see, he's supposed to go with the speedster for a run around the city. So, uhm, so thanks for coming, but we've got to wrap this up a little early. Sorry."  
"That's fine, Barry," one of the guests assures the other Barry. "I've got to take the girls to dance anyway. Come on, ladies!"  
The other guests are equally understanding and all say their goodbyes, getting in a picture with The Flash before they go.

"It's like he's a superstar," Joe comments amused as the kids and even parents, all line up to get their photo with the hero.  
"I know quite a few people who'd act the same way if our speedster slowed down long enough to snap a photo," Iris smiles at the thought.  
"I wonder if some of them think he's an actor playing dress up?" Cisco frowns. "Because my beautiful suit is NOT a costume!"

"I can't believe Ronnie's alive," Caitlin touches the screen when the man enters the frame again. "Look! He's got the firestorm calibrator on his chest! Do you think he has powers in this earth?"  
"Probably," Cisco shrugs. "I can't imagine that thing being a fashion choice."  
"I wonder who the kid he's holding is?" Joe wonders aloud, trying to get a good look at the boy being held by their fallen hero's double.  
"Could my double and Ronnie's be married here?" the female scientist says excitedly. "Maybe-Maybe that's our son?"  
"What would you have named your son if you and Ronnie had been able to have kids?" Cisco asks, suddenly curious.  
"I don't know," his teammate shrugs. "Archibald? Reginald? William?"  
"Those are lovely names," Iris compliments with a kind smile.  
"Let's hope Barry finds out the kid's name so we can find out if this Caitlin has the same taste in names," Cisco returns his attention to the screen.

The second everyone unfamiliar leaves, Earth-4 Barry has their Barry in the house and pinned to a wall. 

"Woah!" Caitlin jumps in her chair. "That took a sudden turn."  
"Someone's overprotective," Cisco remarks dryly.

"Who are you?" this Barry demands, voice low and threatening. "What do you want?"  
"It's another Flash, another speedster," Earth-4 Cisco stares at the two. "He looks exactly like you in that cowl, so is it another you? Another Barry? Do you know what this could mean? There are more universes, or worlds, with other Barrys in them! That means, there's another Cisco. I could be the Scarlett Speedster in another universe!"

"Not in this one," Cisco scoffs to his double.

"Yes, Ramon, but in this universe you're the excited scientist who just confirmed the identity of our speedster to some stranger," the wheelchair bound Wells scolds the genius.

"He probably isn't so bad if he sounds like Harry," Cisco points out. 

"I, they, I," their Barry struggles with what to say as he stares at his parent's doubles.

"Poor Barry," Iris picks up her necklace from around her neck and starts to fiddle with it. "He just lost Henry and he's already staring at another double of his dad."  
Joe puts an arm around his daughter's shoulders to comfort her.

Earth-4 Barry follows their Barry's line of sight and it looks like he lets him go.  
"Hey," the other Barry's tone has completely changed with his posture, it's soft and concerned now. "Are you okay?"

"So, not an evil Barry in this earth," Cisco comments, slightly relieved.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if all the earth's Barrys were sweethearts," Caitlin murmurs quietly.

The camera shakes with the speedster's head, then he's pushing from the wall and taking a few steps away. The other Barry follows after him and there's a small noise.

"What was that?" Joe asks, looking around as the camera turns to the ground where they all see the small boy from the lab on the ground.

Earth-4 Barry immediately picks the boy up to check him over.  
"You okay, Len?" other Barry asks worriedly, frowning when Len winces as he touches his head. "Did you hit you head when you fell, son?"

"Son?" Caitlin repeats, eyes growing large.  
"He said son. He said son?" Cisco can't believe his ears.  
The Wests are shocked into silence.  
"Ronnie isn't dead."  
"Both of Barry's parents are alive."  
"And Leonard Snart is this Barry's SON?!"

They was as Len burrows into Earth-4 Barry's shoulder...

"Is he shaking?" Caitlin asks worriedly.

"I came because of him," their Barry tells his worried double. "I-He came to my world and I was worried about him."  
"He was phasing through other worlds?" Earth-4 Cisco's eyes go big. "We never knew what kind of powers Len was growing in to. We assumed they hadn't developed yet, but the whole time he was taking trips to other worlds?" He lets out a short, impressed whistle. "So, he showed up in your earth? How often? What happened there?"  
"He just showed up in our STAR Labs," Barry removes his mask and the camera points to the ceiling.

"What? Barry!" Cisco groans. "You've got to keep the cowl on in order for us to see!"  
"He can't hear you, Cisco," Caitlin remarks with a small sigh. "There's interference with the comms preventing communication."  
"I know that," the genius grumbles unhappily. "My comment was an automatic response to our Barry's short sightedness."  
"Sh!" Joe warns them. "We can still hear them."  
"If you're quiet," Iris adds.

"How long ago was that?" Earth-4 Caitlin is asking.  
"Three weeks." There's a pause. "What?"  
"It's been three months for us," the scientist explains. "Len? Have you been having any more bad dreams?"

"Is it normal to have a time difference like that when going through worlds?" Joe looks over to Cisco. The genius shrugs.  
"Wasn't one for Earth-2."  
"But we don't really understand everything that goes into travelling through earths and other universes," Caitlin frowns.  
"So, pretty much? We have no idea."

"You figured out a way to stop it?" Barry asks, they can only assume he's still talking to the other Caitlin; an assumption proved correct when she answers.  
"Yes. It appeared that Len was developing metahuman powers but his body was too weak to handle it and it was causing him to have a high fever along with other symptoms, so I developed a shot to dampen the affects. With the help of Rathaway and Dr. Wells."  
"How did you guys get metahumans?" Barry asks next. 

"Yeah, and can someone stab this version of Wells in the leg to make sure he can't use them?"  
"Cisco!"  
"What? I know you're all thinking it."

"Oh, well," Earth-4 Caitlin's voice sounds hesitant.  
"My ego caused a machine called a particle accelerator to explode," Earth-4 Wells speaks up. "It send out a wave that messed with the DNA of the innocent citizens of Cantal City, while killing my wife and unborn child as well as taking my ability to walk."  
The words are direct and succinct, devoid of emotion or feeling and it sends a shockwave through the group.  
Caitlin hits Cisco in the shoulder and he doesn't object because he knows he deserves worse.

Earth-4 Barry breaks the silence, "It was a mistake, Dr. Wells. One you've paid plenty for."  
"Well, that's debatable," other Wells grumbles a little before raising his voice, "How did you come into your powers? I'm assuming a similar event happened on 'your earth'?"  
"Yeah, bu-" Barry stutters for a second. "But some of the details are different."

"He was going to tell them about Eobard," Caitlin surmises.  
"No need to put doubt in their heads about their Wells, I suppose," Joe shrugs.  
Cisco nods, "After all, Harry turned out to be an O-K guy."

"That would make sense since you come from another earth, which is," Earth-4 Cisco scoffs. "Awesome!"  
"What kind of differences do you have?" Earth-4 Barry asks.  
"Well, our Ronnie-wait!" The camera moves around, blurring the feed before it sits back in what looks like the same spot it did before.

"Thank you!" Cisco cheers, smiling at his own curious face through his double.

"What's that?" Earth-4 Cisco points to the device. "And did my double make it?"

"Yeah, baby! Genius in more than one earth!"

"Yes, my Cisco made it and it's a camera," Barry explains. "It's sending video feed back to my earth so that my friends can keep an eye on me."  
"That's practical," Wells comments looking over to Earth-4 Cisco. "Why don't you ever think like your counterpart?"

"Ouch much," Cisco says in time with his double.  
Joe shakes his head, "That's just weird."

"You were saying about Ronnie?" Earth-4 Caitlin crosses her arms as she glances over to the man standing right behind her, holding a young boy with brown hair.  
"He's," Barry hesitates. "He's dead. He died saving Central City from a singularity that was tearing it apart."

Cisco puts a hand to his friend's shoulder as the little boy cries out in protest and tightens his hold on Earth-4 Ronnie. The double puts a hand to the boy's back.

"It's okay, Mick," Earth-4 Ronnie soothes the boy. "I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me. Relax."

"Mick?!" Cisco chokes on the name.  
"As in Mick Rory?" Joe stares at the boy's back as if he could recognize the younger double of the pyromaniac.  
"Maybe there isn't a Mick Rory on this earth and Earth-4 Caitlin liked the name?" Iris supplies, unconvinced of her own words.  
"I can't believe," Caitlin shakes her head. "I just...Can't believe it."

Earth-4 Caitlin joins the man, adding her hand to the mix as they keep the boy calm.  
"I take it he's not the only one who's gone from your earth?" Wells surmises. He glances over to Nora and Henry Allen.

"Looks like all Wells' are annoyingly smart."

Barry sighs, "Yeah. I lost both my parents on my earth."  
"You poor thing," Earth-4 Iris comments sympathetically, putting an arm around Earth-4 Barry to rest her hand on Len's back. It's then that the group notices the ring on her finger.

"Woah! Ring alert!" Cisco points at the object projected on the screen. "We have marriage confirmation of Earth-4 Barry and Iris!"  
"Cisco!" Caitlin hits her teammate, nodding her head towards the shocked reporter.  
Joe rubs a hand over his baby girl's shoulders.

"Don't tell me you lost your Iris too?" Earth-4 Barry puts his hand over his wife's, eyes wide in alarm.

"I'm right here."

"No!" Barry is quick to assure them. "No, she and I...We just haven't gotten that far in our relationship is all."

Iris smiles, letting out a soft laugh.

"What about me?" Earth-4 Joe asks, standing behind the couple. "Am I dead?"  
"I think it's a little harsh to think everyone in Earth-2 Barry's life is dead," Earth-4 Cisco comments sarcastically.

"Another brilliant observation from my double."  
"You're going to break your arm patting yourself on the back."  
"Not if I'm patting the back of my double."

"You're still very much alive, Joe," their Barry tells the man. "In fact, you're like a father to me. You practically raised me."

Iris rubs at her father's hand on her shoulder. She gives her a quick squeeze back.

Henry and Nora step close to Barry.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your family," Nora tells him softly, looking every bit the concerned mother. "I can't imagine not being in my son's life. I know we're not the same woman, even though I don't completely understand it. But I also know how much your mother must have loved you and how proud she would have been for the man you've become."  
"Thanks," their Barry sounds a little choked up.  
"It's amazing," Henry remarks as he motions to both Barrys, "It's like you two are identical twins!"

Everyone at STAR Labs laughs with the people from Earth-4 and their Barry.

"So," Earth-4 Cisco rubs his hands together. "Why don't you explain this multiple earth science of yours?"

"Do you think this earth is ready to try jumping worlds?" Caitlin asks worriedly as their Barry starts explaining everything they know about the subject.  
"Hard to tell without seeing their STAR Labs," Cisco answers.  
Iris turns to them, "Do you think they'll try it any time soon?"  
"I hope not," Joe frowns. "Not that I hate these versions of ourselves, but I'd like a break from other earths. At least for a few months."  
"I know I'd be tempted to try it," Cisco says, watching his double's excitement grow as their friend continues to talk. "If this Cisco is anything like yours truly? I wouldn't be surprised if they show up at our front door in a couple of weeks, or maybe days. You know, because of the time delay."  
"We can only hope that they'll take every precaution we've taken when messing with other universes."

When Barry brings up the time wraiths, everyone gets serious again.  
"Sounds like more risk than reward," Earth-4 Iris comments with a frown. She looks to her husband. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no time travelling for you mister."

Her comment makes Cisco snort.

Earth-4 Barry nods but their Barry still tells his double, "It's not worth it. With every good change you think you're making, a worse one could be made or you lose something you weren't expecting."  
The camera turns to focus more on Len for a moment and the other speedster nods again. "No time travelling. Got it."

"That's one possible disaster averted."  
"I'm surprised Barry even told him."  
"He probably figured Earth-4 B would figure it out and wanted to give him some advice about it."  
"Let's just hope this Barry listens to advice."

"Speaking of alterations we cannot undo," Earth-4 Wells speaks up. The scientist had been surprisingly quiet during the scientific explanations. "I think this Barry should return to his earth before it becomes too late for him to do so."

"Wait, what time is it?" Iris looks at her watch and is surprised to see how much time has passed. "When did it get that late?'  
"But," Joe looks to the two scientists in the room. "If there's a time delay, or whatever, how come it seems like the same amount of time has passed for both earths?"  
"Because I wrote in a program that automatically calibrated for accelerated or decelerated time, just in case because I'm brilliant, and it reworked the video feed to be in sync with our time frame."  
"So, everything we're watching, already happened and we're just watching the catch up?" the detective tries to explain to himself.  
"Exactly," the young genius nods.  
"Then wouldn't it stand to reason that Barry will come back before we finish watching all these?"  
"Actually," Cisco raises a finger to explain, then lowers it with a confused expression. "That's exactly right. What's taking our boy so long to get back?"  
"I got back a while ago, but I didn't want to miss out on your reactions to what happened."  
Everyone turns to look at their Barry smiling in the doorway.  
"Barry!" Iris runs over to him to hug him. "What? Why would you hide like that?"  
"I told you," the speedster shrugs. "I wanted to watch your reactions. Plus, it's a really great film, I think the director deserves an Emmy."  
"Except for the part where he pointed the camera to the ceiling for nearly forever," Cisco points out, annoyed.  
"It was not forever," Caitlin rolls her eyes. She looks to the screen which had been paused earlier by her teammate. "Can we? I mean, would it be okay if we finished this?"  
"Be my guest," Barry motions to the screens before removing his cowl. "I wouldn't mind finishing it. I've been practically watching the whole time anyway."  
"I do not have the brain to wrap my mind around that," Joe shakes his throbbing head.  
Cisco resumes the feed.

"I, uh, well," the camera moves as their Barry stands with the others. "You're right. I should....go."

"But you hadn't talked to Len yet," Caitlin frowns.  
"Yeah, was that really Captain Cold? Did the sensor go off?"  
"Annoyingly loud," Barry grimaces at the memory of it. "That's why the camera pointed to the sky for a bit. I had to get that noise out of my head."  
"Sorry, dude. Should've put a stop button on that."

Their Earth-4 counterparts walk Barry to the door. Then the world moves a little before it blurs completely.  
It stops again outside the household gate.

"Wait, so you just ran around in circles and came back like some sort of lost puppy?"  
"Just watch the video, Cisco."

Little Len to comes into the camera's view.  
"Len?" Barry's voice is low as the camera lowers to the boy's eye level.  
"Scarlett," Len smirks at him. "How're things back home?"  
Barry beams proudly as Cisco grumbles and the video continues.  
"So it IS you!" Barry's voice rings loud. He lowers it to add, "What's going on? Why are you pretending to be this Barry's son?"

"Yeah, you jerk."  
"Cisco!"

"It's not pretend, Barry," Len tells him with a sad smile. "I AM this earth's son."  
"No you're not."

"Oh, great, the mini criminal has amnesia or dementia or some sort of other sia."  
"Seriously, you need to pipe down." 

"You're overthinking," the miniaturized criminal sighs. "Or maybe I'm under-explaining."  
"What do you mean?" Everyone is confused. Except for Barry, because he knows what's going to come next.

"Leonard Allen died, Barry," Len looks up to the sky. "When the Oculus blew it threw me into this earth." He looks back to Barry. "And into this body. When my, consciousness I suppose, got jammed into this Len's body it some how saved the body but the kid is gone. I'm the only thing this Barry has left."  
"It's like..."  
"I've been given a second chance," Len nods. "I've made my piece with it, Barry. I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same and keep my true identity to yourself. Well," he waves at the camera. "I guess you and the nerd squad."

"Even in another earth, he's still annoying."  
Caitlin looks over to Cisco and notes the glossy look in her teammate's eyes. She doesn't comment on it though.

"Len?" Earth-4 Iris's voice calls out. "Are you out here?"  
"Coming Momma!" Len calls back, then he winks to the camera, "I better go. The parents are calling. We've been through a lot and if I don't hurry, my Dad will get worried."

"That's so sweet," Iris and Caitlin say at the same time. Cisco rolls his eyes.

"Your....Dad..." Barry's voice sounds a little lost.  
Their old enemy turns back to the hole in the fence where he came from but Barry's arms reach out to stop him, pulling the man turned boy into his arms. He whispers, "I hope you've found happiness, Len."

Iris takes Barry's hand in hers as she smiles at the screen.

"Don't get too mushy on me, Scarlett," the boy chuckles, then there's a sound of movement.

"Did he hug you back?"  
"Yup."  
"Captain Cold the criminal hugged you?"  
"Yes."  
"The cold hearted crook who-"  
"YES, Cisco, he hugged me."  
"Well....Okay then....Maybe he's-"

"Take care of my sister for me, will you? Hit Cisco a few times if he tries to hit on her."

"No, he hasn't changed. It must have been a moment of weakness."

"Absolutely," Barry says confdently. Cisco glares at his teammate, who merely shrugs at him. The little boy sneaks through the fence and they all hear him calling out for his mother.  
"What were you doing?" they hear Earth-4 Iris ask.  
"I saw a trapped bird in the fence and let it free," Len replies.  
"That's so sweet," other Iris remarks sweetly. "My little hero."  
"Thanks, Mom. I want to make Dad proud by being the best me I can be."

"That sounds like it was meant for someone else," Joe turns to his foster son who nods at him. They both know what Leonard Snart meant.

The camera moves away, and the last thing they hear from an Earth-4 double is Iris saying, "I think you already are."

As Barry runs back to the where his journey began, Cisco stops the feed once more. Team Flash of Earth-1 all look at each other and smile in their own ways.  
"So, Barry was right," Iris rests her head on the speedster's shoulder. "It was Leonard Snart and he was trapped on another earth."  
"But he's not trapped any more," Caitlin adds. "He's found himself a new home, a new life."  
"With a messed up family dynamic," Cisco dryly ruins the moment.  
"Family is family, no matter how different the name cards are arranged," Joe smiles at his daughter and possible future son-in-law. "My double looked plenty happy with the people he had at his side."  
"And I got to see what a life with Ronnie might have been like," Caitlin adds with a few tears in her eyes.  
Cisco heaves a loud sigh, "At least my Earth-4 counter part was as much a genius as I am."  
"That's it!" Iris teases looking over to the young genius. "You're jealous!"  
"What?" the man nearly falls out of his chair. "I-I am not!"  
"You are!" Caitlin agrees. "You're jealous that you didn't have your own altered family tree!"  
"Poor Cisco," Iris fake pouts as the genius looks away in a huff. "Maybe you left your wife at home?"  
"Or giant pet gorilla," Joe joins in on the fun.  
"Oh, no, not Grodd!" Caitlin giggles. "Cisco shacking up with an ape in another universe?"  
"Anything's possible," Barry shrugs.

\---


	3. Earth-4 Barry. (Barry Daddy)

Everything is perfect. All of their friends are at the house for Len's birthday party and there hasn't been a single problem in The Flash division either. Barry keeps smiling as he watches his boy running around with the other kids. Just seeing his son and his family around him makes him too happy for words.  
Too soon, it's time for cake and everyone, Barry included, almost fight over Len's attention as the boy gets ready to blow out the candles. They're all calling out Len's name as if he were some sort of big shot celebrity. Well, he was in Barry's mind, but that's just him gushing as a father.

Suddenly, Mick calls out with a point of his finger, "Hey, look! The Flash is here!"  
'What?!' Barry's head shoots up, confused. HE was The Flash, who?  
When he sees his superhero self stare back at him, he can't help but gawk at him.  
'What on earth is going on?! HOW can there be TWO of him?!'  
"Uh, surprise!" his father laughs a little as he motions to the hero. "I, uh, I got the hero to come and see Len for his birthday."  
Barry snaps out of his shock as his dad starts clapping a little and their guests, who didn't know his secret identity, start cheering for this other Flash.  
"How sweet of you!" Aunt Amy compliments the double. "Lenny, isn't it nice of the hero of Central City to come and see you?"  
When Lisa goes over to the stranger to pull him into a hug, Barry nearly runs over to her to pull her to safety. Whoever this other Flash is, he looks just as shocked to be looking at them as they are to him. He also hasn't made any threats of any kind, but there's no way Barry is going to trust him. He just keeps his eyes on the stranger in case he should make any move to harm his family.  
"I think that marks the end of the festivities," Wells announces for him. The man was a genius. Getting their guests out of the house and away from the potential threat is the first thing they should do. "Mr. Allen, maybe it's best you tend to your guests?"  
"Right!" Barry plasters a big smile on his face as he looks to his guests. "Sorry guys, uh, Len you see, he's supposed to go with the speedster for a run around the city. So, uhm, so thanks for coming, but we've got to wrap this up a little early. Sorry."  
"That's fine, Barry," Walter assures him. "I've got to take the girls to dance anyway. Come on, ladies!"  
The other guests are equally understanding and all say their goodbyes, getting in a picture with the other Flash before they go. Barry makes sure to keep his focus on the double, but the man doesn't do anything to his friend than smile for their pictures.

Aunt Amy and Cousin Lisa are the last to leave, but as soon as they're gone, Barry can't hold back anymore. He grabs the stranger and has him in the house and pinned to the living room wall.  
"Who are you?" he demands to know. "What do you want?"  
"It's another Flash, another speedster," Cisco comments from nearby. "He looks exactly like you in that cowl, so is it another you? Another Barry? Do you know what this could mean? There are more universes, or worlds, with other Barrys in them! That means, there's another Cisco. I could be the Scarlett Speedster in another universe!"  
As much as he appreciates his friend's enthusiasm, now wasn't really the time to be getting excited over 'other worlds'. They still didn't know WHO this Flash was, what he wanted, or why he was there.  
"Yes, Ramon, but in this universe you're the excited scientist who just confirmed the identity of our speedster to some stranger," Wells scolds the genius for Barry.  
"I, they, I," the other Flash fumbles over an explanation, but he keeps staring at Barry's parents. There's a pained expression on his hero counterpart's face. It softens something in Barry and he slackens his hold on the man.  
'I know that look. Saw it in the mirror a lot after Patty...Could this really by a double of me?'  
Barry completely lets him go.  
"Hey," he says gently, suddenly feeling compassion for this stranger instead of worry or fear. "Are you okay?"  
The other Flash blinks a few times then shakes his head as he pushes himself away from the wall. He still doesn't look too good, so when he takes a few steps away, Barry finds himself following after him but then there's a sound of pain and he looks down to find his son on the ground.  
Len's holding his head and Barry's fear spikes through his spine as he immediately pulls his boy into his arms to check him over for injuries.  
"You okay, Len?" he asks his son. When his boy winces, he frowns, gently taking the hand to move it to inspect the area. "Did you hit you head when you fell, son?"  
It's just a little bump so Barry can relax. Oddly, though, his boy burrows himself into his arms. He hadn't done that in a long time. 'Was he afraid of the stranger?'  
His worry increases when his boy starts shaking. 'What has him so worried?'  
"I came because of him," the other Flash tells them. "I-He came to my world and I was worried about him."  
'Came to his world?' Barry can't believe what he was hearing. but the evidence right in front of him is undeniable. 'How?'  
"He was phasing through other worlds?" Cisco remarks, amazed. "We never knew what kind of powers Len was growing in to. We assumed they hadn't developed yet, but the whole time he was taking trips to other worlds?" His friend lets out a short, impressed whistle. "So, he showed up in your earth? How often? What happened there?"  
"He just showed up in our STAR Labs." The other Flash removes his cowl and Barry comes face-to-face with himself. As if his world wasn't strange enough.  
"How long ago was that?" Caitlin asks, less startled by the stranger's appearance.  
"Three weeks." Barry's shocked at hearing that. "What?"  
"It's been three months for us," Caitlin explains, looking over to Len still hiding in Barry's arms. "Len? Have you been having any more bad dreams?"  
His little boy shakes his head, trying to burrow even deeper into the his arms. Was he afraid because he the stranger looked like his dad? Or was seeing Barry's double bringing back bad memories?  
"You figured out a way to stop it?" his double asks.  
"Yes. It appeared that Len was developing metahuman powers but his body was too weak to handle it and it was causing him to have a high fever along with other symptoms, so I developed a shot to dampen the affects. With the help of Rathaway and Dr. Wells," Caitlin motions to the wheelchair bound scientist.  
"How did you guys get metahumans?" the other Barry asks.  
'Didn't it happen the same way on all the earths?'  
"Oh, well," Caitlin hesitates.  
"My ego caused a machine called a particle accelerator to explode," Wells answers. "It send out a wave that messed with the DNA of the innocent citizens of Central City, while killing my wife and unborn child as well as taking my ability to walk."  
There's so much hurt in the man's clipped words and Barry's heart aches in sympathy for the man's loss. Losing Tess and his future daughter had made the man a wreck for a long, long time. Len's rescue and birthday were the first times the man had ventured out of his house in years.  
He walks over to Wells and pats him on the shoulder. "It was a mistake, Dr. Wells. One you've paid plenty for."  
"Well, that's debatable," the older man grumbles a little before raising his voice, "How did you come into your powers? I'm assuming a similar event happened on 'your earth'?"  
"Yeah, bu-" Barry stutters for a second, "But some of the details are different."  
"That would make sense since you come from another earth, which is," Cisco scoffs. "Awesome!"  
'Awesome', to them maybe, but the looks from the other Barry and his own curiosity has Barry asking, "What kind of differences do you have?"  
"Well, our Ronnie-wait!" his double removes something from his cowl and puts it on his head.  
"What's that?" Cisco asks what they're all thinking while he points to the device. "And did my double make it?"  
Of course his friend would think all versions of himself would be brilliant geniuses. They probably are.  
"Yes, my Cisco made it and it's a camera," other Barry explains with a smile. "It's sending video feed back to my earth so that my friends can keep an eye on me."  
"That's practical," Wells comments looking over to Cisco. "Why don't you ever think like your counterpart?"  
"Ouch much," the younger scientist puts a hand to his chest. Barry chuckles at little at their friendly banter.  
"You were saying about Ronnie?" Caitlin's posture turns defensive as she glances back to Ronnie standing behind her with Mick in his arms.  
'Wait. Now Mick's going to know, or at least guess, what my identity is. Oh well, he knows his dad is a hero and keeps his identity a secret. I'm sure he can handle one more secret.'  
"He's," his double frowns. Not good. "He's dead. He died saving Central City from a singularity that was tearing it apart."  
'NO!'  
"No, Dad," Mick tightens his hold on his father while Ronnie puts a hand to his boy's back.  
"It's okay, Mick," Ronnie soothes his boy. "I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me. Relax."  
Barry can't imagine a world without his friend and fellow hero. Without him, Caitlin would have no one. Mick and Reginald would never have been born! He doesn't want to think about it, so he stops.  
Caitlin joins her husband, adding her hand to the mix as they keep the boy calm.  
"I take it he's not the only one who's gone from your earth?" Wells surmises. He glances over to Nora and Henry Allen.  
'Please, don't. Don't say what I'm already thinking.'  
The other Barry sighs, "Yeah. I lost both my parents on my earth."  
"You poor thing," Iris comments sympathetically, putting an arm around Barry to rest her hand on Len's back. His double stares at her hand and Barry's heart clenches tightly in his chest.  
"Don't tell me you lost your Iris too?" Barry puts his hand over his wife's as the thought takes away his ability to breathe. How can his double have suffered so much loss and still be able to smile at all?  
"No!" the other Barry assures him quickly. "No, she and I...We just haven't gotten that far in our relationship is all."  
'Oh,' Barry relaxes and Iris squeezes the top of his hand. 'Good. That's good.'  
"What about me?" Joe asks from behind them. "Am I dead?"  
"I think it's a little harsh to think everyone in Earth-2 Barry's life is dead," Cisco comments sarcastically.  
'I hope you're right,' Barry waits for his double's answer.  
"You're still very much alive, Joe," other Barry smiles at him. "In fact, you're like a father to me. You practically raised me."  
'At least he had someone.' Barry shakes his head, hugging his son quickly as he steps back for his parents to approach his double.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your family," his mother tells his double softly, making the man's smile turned pained. "I can't imagine not being in my son's life. I know we're not the same woman, even though I don't completely understand it. But I also know how much your mother must have loved you and how proud she would have been for the man you've become."  
"Thanks," his double smiles with tears clearly being held back.  
"It's amazing," his dad remarks in amazement. He motions to both of them, "It's like you two are identical twins!"  
The comment makes Barry laugh, and he isn't alone. Even Iris is giggling at his side.  
"So," Cisco rubs his hands together excitedly. "Why don't you explain this multiple earth science of yours?"

The other Barry tells them all about his experience with other worlds. Apparently, there was one with evil versions of themselves! Well, except for Barry. Iris nudges him when his double tells them they weren't affected by the explosion and were just a lovely couple.  
He also warns them of the dangers of messing with opening portals and singularities.  
Then he makes a point to warn Barry about time travelling and 'Time Wraiths' that will go after him if he tried it.  
"Sounds like more risk than reward," Iris comments with a frown. She looks at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no time travelling for you mister."  
Barry nods, but he can't help but think what would happen if he went back and saved Patty. He loved Iris, but Patty was Len's mother. Maybe his son would feel heartbroken without his birth mother later in his life? Would it be better to take the risk to save his first love?  
"It's not worth it," the other Barry tells him firmly. "With every good change you think you're making, a worse one could be made or you lose something you weren't expecting."  
His double gives Len a meaningful look and Barry immediately shuts down any thoughts of time travel. No risk is worth losing his son. "No time travelling. Got it."  
"Speaking of alterations we cannot undo," Wells speaks up. He had been really quiet during their portal and time travel conversations. "I think this Barry should return to his earth before it becomes too late for him to do so."  
Barry looks to his watch and us surprised at how late it was. This Barry will probably want to get back to his loved ones as quickly as possible.  
Which is pretty quick, since he's a speedster too.  
"I, uh, well," the other Barry stands when they do, but he seems hesitant to leave. Surely he wanted to get back to his Iris? "You're right. I should....go."  
They all walk his double to the back door and the man waves before putting his cowl back on, then replacing the his camera and flashing out of there.  
'Is that what I look like? Pretty cool.'

Len squirms out of his arms and Barry gets to his knees so his son doesn't fall and hurt himself again.  
"Woah there, kiddo," he smiles at his boy. "What's all this sudden rush about?"  
"I just want to do something before I forget," Len smiles at him, giving him a quick hug around the neck. "Love you, Dad. I'm sorry for acting like a baby."  
Barry chuckles as he returns the hug, "You're going to hate to hear this, but to me, you will always be my baby."  
"At least you hide it better than Lisa," his son quips, pulling back.  
"Barry!" Cisco pats him on the back and he turns to his friend. "So? What do you think? You wanna try our hand at jumping earths?"  
"What? NO! Cisco, are you crazy?" Just the thought of leaving his earth has ice trailing up and down the speedster's spine. "It's too dangerous!"  
"Oh, come on," his friend rolls his eyes. "We'd be careful! I would personally make sure every last detail was double checked before we tried anything. We could even send in a probe first before going through the portal?"  
"Portal?"  
"Yeah, portal," the genius laughs. "Unless you have a better name for what we'd have to make to go to another earth?"  
"Cisco, we are NOT going earth jumping!"  
"Come on, Barry!"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Ramon, please," Wells sighs tiredly. "The thought of more than one of you, even close to how you are now, is too much of a strain on my brain."  
"What's with the Cisco bashing?" the man huffs at his old boss. "Honestly, what did I ever do to you?"  
"Too many mistakes have been made in an attempt to do what should never have been thought of in the first place," Wells remarks, moving his wheelchair just enough to make a subtle hint at his words.  
Cisco's shoulders sag in defeat.  
"Maybe you'll be able to go to other earths in a couple of years," Caitlin offers her teammate with a gentle smile.  
"Is that your version of 'you can do that when you're older' speech?"  
"Cisco," Barry shakes his head in amusement.  
"No, really, you're all acting like I'm some sort of baby! I am an intelligent individual who's thirst for scientific knowledge is being met with dehydration."  
"No matter how you describe it, you're just mad you can't mess with other worlds," Wells glares at the younger man. "Just stop it, Cisco. Take it from a man whose made a terrible mistake chasing after the same sort of 'thirst': It. Isn't. Worth. It."  
His friend's downcast look make Barry feel bad about their decision, but have no desire to change his mind. He puts a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Then he looks around confused, "Where's Len?"  
"Here," Iris brings their son back into the room. "He was being a little hero out there, Barry. You'd have been proud."  
"Oh really?" Barry pulls his hand away from his friend as he crouches to eye level with his son. "What heroics were you performing, kiddo?"  
"I just released a trapped bird," Len shrugs his shoulders. "No big deal."  
"Big deal or not, I'm proud of you," Barry smiles, ruffling his boy's hair. "Now, why don't we have some of that cake?"  
"Yes!" Len cheers happily, making everyone laugh.

\---


	4. (Earth-1) Len POV

Everything was ridiculously perfect. Barry was running around at his regular speed to try to keep everything perfect him, which was really funny to watch. Len didn't think his Dad was capable of not smiling, especially when he was looking Len's way.  
Five years old. Just a few more decades and he'll be back to his old age. Len chuckles whenever he thinks about it. 

When it's time for cake, all the adults keep shouting out his name as he blows out the candles. (Len had smiled brightly at Mick when his friend only had to stand on the other side of the table to feel 'safe'.) He decides to keep his focus on the cake, then look to each other their devices in turn with his biggest grin.

Suddenly, Mick points with his finger and calls out , "Hey, look! The Flash is here!"  
'Why would my Dad-?' Len looks to where his friend is pointing and his body freezes. It's HIS Barry. He doesn't know how he knows, but he KNOWS it's HIS Barry staring at them with too-big eyes.  
"Uh, surprise!" Grandpa Henry laughs a little as he motions to the hero. "I, uh, I got the hero to come and see Len for his birthday."  
Len cautiously looks over to his father. The speedster of this earth seems to snap out his shock as Henry starts clapping a little and their guests, who apparently didn't know his secret identity, start cheering for 'The Flash'.   
"How sweet of you!" Aunt Amy compliments the hero. "Lenny, isn't it nice of the hero of Central City to come and see you?"  
He nods at her, trying to look more shocked out of excitement rather than to sinking feeling of fear. Lisa goes over The Flash to pull him into a hug, earning more shock and tension from the rest of the family.  
"I think that marks the end of the festivities," Wells announces, taking over the ability to speak. "Mr. Allen, maybe it's best you tend to your guests?"  
"Right!" Barry forces a big smiles on his face as he turns to their guests. "Sorry guys, uh, Len you see, he's supposed to go with the speedster for a run around the city. So, uhm, so thanks for coming, but we've got to wrap this up a little early. Sorry."  
As if his Dad would really allow him to be with some stranger. They're just getting them out of the way so they can confront the other stranger.  
"That's fine, Barry," one of the guests (Walter was it?) assures their host. "I've got to take the girls to dance anyway. Come on, ladies!"  
The other guests are equally understanding and all say their goodbyes, getting in a picture with The Flash before they go. His dad keeps his focus on the double, while the other adults hesitate nearby. Iris picks him up and brings him into the house to watch from a back window in the living room.

Aunt Amy and Cousin Lisa are the last to leave, but as soon as they're gone, Barry can't hold back anymore. He grabs the stranger and has him in the house and pinned to the living room wall.  
"Who are you?" his father demands to know, tone threatening, "What do you want?"  
"It's another Flash, another speedster," Cisco comments from nearby. "He looks exactly like you in that cowl, so is it another you? Another Barry? Do you know what this could mean? There are more universes, or worlds, with other Barrys in them! That means, there's another Cisco. I could be the Scarlett Speedster in another universe!"  
'Highly unlikely.' Len rolls his eyes. His internal mockery of the man is met with his own sudden fear of the man being threatened in his living room.   
Fear? Why is he afraid? The lack of answer frustrates him.   
He slides away from his mother. Somehow, he finds himself almost cowering behind his father's legs. 'What is wrong with him?!'

Len isn't focusing on their conversation like he should be. Maybe it's because he's working too hard at being quiet. All he knows is one minute, he's holding onto his father's leg, the next his dad is moving away and he's falling. His head smacks against a table on his way to the ground and he let's out a small "owe".  
In an instant, he has his Dad's attention and he's wrapped up in the man's arms as he worriedly looks him over.   
Unfortunately, now he's far too close to HIS Barry. 'What should I do?'   
"You okay, Len?" his Dad asks him. Len starts to nod, but it makes his head hurt and he winces. His Dad frowns and gently takes his hand to move it away from the injury. "Did you hit you head when you fell, son?"

'Barry will tell them!' Len finally realizes the reason for his fear. 'Barry is going to tell them to truth! He's going to tell his family that he doesn't belong and they'll hate him and he'll have to go back to his universe!'  
The thought of it is too much and he burrows into his Dad's arms as if to get away from it. He can't lose them. Why does this always happen to him? Why can't he just find happiness and that be it? Why must there always be curveballs thrown at him?!?

"I came because of him," HIS Barry. "I-He came to my world and I was worried about him."  
'Worried about me?' Len can't believe his ears. HIS Barry, the man he tried to kill multiple times, the man who used to hate him, was WORRIED about him?  
"He was phasing through other worlds?" Cisco remarks, amazed. "We never knew what kind of powers Len was growing in to. We assumed they hadn't developed yet, but the whole time he was taking trips to other worlds?" The man lets out a short, impressed whistle. "So, he showed up in your earth? How often? What happened there?"  
"He just showed up in our STAR Labs." A noise of 'not-leather' moving has Len peaking out of his father's arms to watch The Flash remove his cowl. One Barry stares at the other and Len's fear hasn't lessened in the slightest.  
"How long ago was that?" Caitlin asks, less startled by the stranger's appearance.  
"Three weeks." HIS Barry says. That can't be right. "What?"  
"It's been three months for us," Caitlin explains, looking over to Len and catching him peeking out of his father's arms. "Len? Have you been having any more bad dreams?"  
Len shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak yet. Instead, he abandons looking at people in order to burrow deeper in to his father's arms.  
"You figured out a way to stop it?" HIS Barry asks.  
Caitlin explains the situation and remarks on the two men who helped her.  
"How did you guys get metahumans?" HIS Barry asks next.   
"Oh, well," Caitlin hesitates.  
"My ego caused a machine called a particle accelerator to explode," Wells answers. "It send out a wave that messed with the DNA of the innocent citizens of Central City, while killing my wife and unborn child as well as taking my ability to walk."  
That's the first time Len heard what had happened to this Earth's particle accelerator. He hadn't thought it an important detail to learn, but hearing the man's tone when recounting his losses makes him regret that thought completely.  
His Dad moves and one arm leaves Len, causing him to readjust his position, and it's placed on Wells' shoulder. "It was a mistake, Dr. Wells. One you've paid plenty for."  
"Well, that's debatable," the scientist grumbles. He then raises his voice, "How did you come into your powers? I'm assuming a similar event happened on 'your earth'?"  
"Yeah, bu-" Barry stutters for a second, "But some of the details are different."  
'Like the fact his parents are dead and the very man asking him about it was apparently an evil double who killed his mother and all kinds of other horrible things.'

"That would make sense since you come from another earth, which is," Cisco scoffs. "Awesome!"  
"What kind of differences do you have?" his Dad wonders.  
"Well, our Ronnie-wait!" HIS Barry stops and Len pulls his head out a little to once again see. The man has removed something from his cowl and puts it on his head like some sort of crown.  
"What's that?" Cisco asks what they're all thinking while he points to the device. "And did my double make it?"  
'As if all versions Cisco would be geniuses.' Len inwardly rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, my Cisco made it and it's a camera," HIS Barry explains with a smile. "It's sending video feed back to my earth so that my friends can keep an eye on me."  
"That's practical," Wells comments looking over to Cisco. "Why don't you ever think like your counterpart?"  
"Ouch much," the younger scientist puts a hand to his chest. Len hides his smile.  
"You were saying about Ronnie?" Caitlin's voice sounds a little strained to Len and she glances back to Ronnie who was holding Mick in his arms.  
'I guess Mick will probably be brought in on Dad's secret identity now.' Len doesn't worry about that. This version of his partner had a superhero father. If he can keep quiet about his own dad, he can keep quiet about Len's.  
"He's," HIS Barry hesitates. Wait, didn't the man-? "He's dead. He died saving Central City from a singularity that was tearing it apart."  
Len remembers that, seeing a man of flames fly into the vortex over his city as it hovered above them, looking every bit like the end of the world.  
"No, Dad," Mick's voice makes Len fear for his own Dad's reaction when HIS Barry tells them everything.   
"It's okay, Mick," Ronnie soothes his boy. "I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me. Relax."  
It takes a lot of inner strength for Len not to laugh at HIS Barry's expression when he hears Ronnie call Mick his son. He idly wonders if that's what he looked like when he first met this version of his partner.  
Caitlin joins her husband in his ministrations to calm their boy.  
"I take it he's not the only one who's gone from your earth?" Wells surmises. He glances over to Nora and Henry Allen.  
HIS Barry sighs, "Yeah. I lost both my parents on my earth."  
"You poor thing," Iris comments sympathetically, putting an arm around her husband to rest her hand on Len's back.   
Something his Dad sees has him asking his double, "Don't tell me you lost your Iris too?" Barry puts his hand over his wife's, giving Len some version of a family hug.   
"No!" HIS Barry assures him quickly. "No, she and I...We just haven't gotten that far in our relationship is all."  
'About time those two got together.'  
"What about me?" Joe asks from behind them. "Am I dead?"  
"I think it's a little harsh to think everyone in Earth-2 Barry's life is dead," Cisco comments sarcastically.  
The tension in his Dad's posture doesn't ease until his double assures his father-in-law that the man was still very much alive. "In fact, you're like a father to me. You practically raised me."

Len's Dad shakes his head, hugging him quickly as he steps back for Nora and Henry to approach the other Barry.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your family," Nora HIS Barry. "I can't imagine not being in my son's life. I know we're not the same woman, even though I don't completely understand it. But I also know how much your mother must have loved you and how proud she would have been for the man you've become."  
"Thanks," the speedster sounds a little chocked up, but he's holding himself amicably.  
"It's amazing," Henry remarks in amazement. He motions to both Barrys, "It's like you two are identical twins!"  
The comment makes both of Len's parents laugh.  
"So," Cisco rubs his hands together excitedly. "Why don't you explain this multiple earth science of yours?"

HIS Barry tells his family all about 'other earths' and the dangers of it. For a moment, it seems like there might be an evil Barry in one of the world's he visited, but the speedster dashes that thought when he explains that that version of Iris and Barry were still a lovely couple. 'In all universes, did they get together?'  
All the while, Len waits with a tight feeling in his chest for HIS Barry to tell them the truth. To dash his hopes of living in this world. To feel the rejection and hate for those he's grown to....love.  
But he never does and instead the speedster changes to the subject of time travel, which secretly amuses Len. At least a little bit. The 'Time Wraiths' were news to him. Rip never mentioned anything like that. 

"Sounds like more risk than reward," Iris comments with a frown. She looks at her husband. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no time travelling for you mister."  
His dad nods, but there's a look in his eyes Len doesn't like. Thankfully, HIS Barry notices it too.  
"It's not worth it," HIS Barry tells the man seriously. "With every good change you think you're making, a worse one could be made or you lose something you weren't expecting."  
The visiting speedster gives Len a meaningful look and the look in the hometown speedster immediately vanishes. "No time travelling. Got it."  
"Speaking of alterations we cannot undo," Wells speaks up. He didn't really talk much during their 'multiple travelling' conversations. "I think this Barry should return to his earth before it becomes too late for him to do so."  
HIS Barry looks to a clock and looks surprised at the time he sees. "I, uh, well," He seems hesitant to leave. Maybe this is when he spills everything? "You're right. I should....go."  
They all walk their visitor to the back door and HIS Barry waves before putting his cowl back on, replaces the camera thing and runs out of there.

'He's not going to leave without talking to me. Maybe he'll come back and try to sneak into the house?' Len squirms out of his father's arms. Barry gets to his knees so he doesn't fall and hurt himself again.   
"Woah there, kiddo," he smiles at his boy. "What's all this sudden rush about?"  
"I just want to do something before I forget," Len smiles at him. 'I need to see my speedster off. I need to make sure he knows I'm okay and that he can leave.' He suddenly feels the need to give his Dad a hug, so he does. "Love you, Dad. I'm sorry for acting like a baby."  
'I was just too afraid of losing you.'  
His father chuckles as he returns the hug, "You're going to hate to hear this, but to me, you will always be my baby."  
"At least you hide it better than Lisa," he son quips, with a smirk as he pulls back.   
"Barry!" Cisco moves the speedster's his attention from Len to his friend. "So? What do you think? You wanna try our hand at jumping earths?"  
"What? NO! Cisco, are you crazy?" His father nearly shouts out in alarm. "It's too dangerous!"  
As the two start to argue, Len sneaks out the back door and through a hole in the back fence.

Just as he thought, HIS Barry comes running back to the house and meets him there.

"Len?" HIS Barry keeps his voice low as he crouches down to eye-level.  
"Scarlett," Len smirks at him. "How're things back home?"  
"So it IS you!" HIS Barry flinches at his high pitched voice. 'Wake up the whole neighborhood why don't you?' The speedster instantly lowers it, "What's going on? Why are you pretending to be this Barry's son?"  
"It's not pretend, Barry," Len tells him, all the memories of everything he's been through flooding his mind at once. The man won't like what he's about to tell him. "I AM this earth's son."  
"No you're not," the speedster sounds a touch frustrated with Len's words.  
"You're overthinking," Len sighs. 'I'm not brainwashed. I haven't forgotten who I really am. How do I word this?' "Or maybe I'm under-explaining."  
"What do you mean?" HIS Barry is completely confused, which is reasonable. He no doubt thinks Len would want to go home.   
In fact, he DID, but that was before.   
Before he accepted this life and chose it for his own.  
Before this became HIS LIFE and these people became HIS FAMILY.  
Maybe the direct approach was best. He wouldn't have too much time alone with the man before his Dad got worried.

"Leonard Allen died, Barry," Len looks up to the sky, wanting to hold off seeing the look of pain or hurt his words were going to make the man have. "When the Oculus blew it threw me into this earth." He looks back to HIS Barry. "And into this body. When my, consciousness I suppose, got jammed into this Len's body it some how saved the body but the kid is gone. I'm the only thing this Barry has left."  
"It's like..."  
"I've been given a second chance," Len nods. The man seemed to understand after all. "I've made my piece with it, Barry. I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same and keep my true identity to yourself. Well," he waves at the camera. "I guess you and the nerd squad."

"Len?" Iris's voice calls out. "Are you out here?"  
"Coming Momma!" he calls back. He winks to Barry, "I better go. The parents are calling. We've been through a lot and if I don't hurry, my Dad will get worried."  
"Your....Dad..." HIS Barry has a wonderful look of amazement on his face, but Len can't stay to appreciate it. He has to get back. He turns to the hole in the fence where he came from but HIS Barry stops him, pulling him into his arms. The speedster whispers, "I hope you've found happiness, Len."  
"Don't get too mushy on me, Scarlett," Len chuckles, blinking away the tears that sting his eyes. Once again, he doesn't resist the urge to hug-a-Barry. He turs in the man's arms to hug him back. There is still something the hero can do for him, "Take care of my sister for me, will you? Hit Cisco a few times if he tries to hit on her."  
"Absolutely," Barry assures him, finally letting him go. Len doesn't spare him another glance as he sneaks through the fence and runs to his mother.

"What were you doing?" she asks him as he takes her offered hand.  
"I saw a trapped bird in the fence and let it free," Len lies, making sure to keep his voice loud enough should a certain speedster still be listening.  
"That's so sweet," his mother replies sweetly. "My little hero."  
"Thanks, Mom. I want to make Dad proud by being the best me I can be."  
He hopes, if HIS Barry is still listening, that he can understand the double meaning: 'I'm happy here, Barry. I won't mess up my second chance. I'm going to make the best of it.'  
Iris smiles down at him, "I think you already are."

Mother and son walk back into the living room to find a very downcast looking Cisco with Barry's hand on his shoulder. 'Poor Cisco. Did you get a proper scolding?'  
His Dad suddenly around, confused, "Where's Len?"  
"Here," Iris pulls him further into the room so the man can see them. "He was being a little hero out there, Barry. You'd have been proud."  
"Oh really?" his Dad pulls his hand away from his friend as he crouches to eye level with his son. "What heroics were you performing, kiddo?"  
"I just released a trapped bird," Len shrugs his shoulders. "No big deal."  
"Big deal or not, I'm proud of you," Barry smiles, ruffling his boy's hair. "Now, why don't we have some of that cake?"  
"Yes!" Len cheers happily. He was hungry after all those 'feelings'.  
His comment makes everyone laugh.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> My other Title pick was "When Barrys Collide" but whatever...
> 
> ***This Series is (officially) going on Hiatus.***
> 
> (I own nothing.)


End file.
